cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sagwa Mulan II The Chinese Siamese Cat (2011)
Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mulan II is a 2011 American Paramount animated film directed by Gary Trousdale is a sequel to the 1998 animated film Mulan (originally released in theaters). The entire cast from the first film returned, except for Eddie Murphy (Mushu), Miriam Margolyes (The Matchmaker), Chris Sanders (Little Brother), James Hong (Chi-Fu) and Matthew Wilder (Ling's singing voice). Rick Jones (fu-fu) Murphy and Margolyes were replaced by Mark Moseley and April Winchell, respectively, and Gedde Watanabe does his own singing for the sequel. Mulan II features Mulan and her new fiancé, General Li Shang on a special mission: escorting the Emperor's three daughters across the country to meet their soon-to-be fiancés. The film deals with arranged marriages, loyalty, relationships, making choices, trust, and finding true love. Plot The sequel takes place approximately one month after the events of the first film. Mulan is shown to be idolized by many of the local children, especially the young girls, as a result of her heroics, though Chi-Fu (the emperor's misogynistic consul) still thinks she is worthless until the end of the film where he learns to at least marginally respect girls and is fired for trying to murder Mulan and accusing her for treason. One day, Shang, who has been promoted to General in between the films, proposes to Mulan, who happily accepts. When Mushu learns of the wedding, he is pleased at first. However, the First Ancestor informs Mushu that if Mulan marries, Mushu will no longer be a Fa the statue. The ruler of Qui Gong is forced to stop the wedding. Mulan and Shang are married and the princesses are released from their vows. Back home, the ancestors prepare a list of chores to do for Mushu, Shang arrives at the shrine and combines his family's temple with Mulan's. This allows Mushu to keep his title as family guardian. In his joy, he accidentally reveals himself to Shang. However, Mulan has already told Shang of Mushu, so the matter is null. Mulan and Shang live happily ever after. Character Main Characters *Sagwa Miao *Fu-Fu *Sheegwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Mama Miao *Baba Miao *Mushu *Fa Mulan *Li Shang *Chang-Foo Soon the Foolish Magistrate *Tai-Tai Soon *Princess Mei *Yao *Ba-Do *Princess Ting-Ting *Ling *Huang-Do *Princess Su *Chien-Po *Luk-Do Supporting Characters *The Cook *The Reader Villains *Bandita Other Characters *Emeperor the China *First Annoucer *Fa Li *Fa Zhou *Grandmother Fa *Cri-Kee Cast *Hugh Laurie as Narrator *Holly Gauthier Frankel as Sagwa Miao *Rick Jones as Fu-Fu *Jesse Vinet as Sheegwa Miao *Oliver Grainger as Dongwa Miao *Arthur Holden as Baba Miao *Ellen David as Mama Miao *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Ming-Na When as Fa Mulan *BD Wong as Li Shang *Hiro Kanagawa as The Foolish Magistrate *Khaira Ledeyo as Tai-Tai *Lucy Liu as Mei *Harvey Fierstein as Yao *Kathy Tsoi as Ba-Do *Sandra Oh as Ting-Ting *Gedde Watanabe as Ling *Rosa Yee as Huang-Do *Lauren Tom as Su *Jerry Tondo as Chien Po *Leanne Adachi as Luk-Do *Raugi Yu as The Cook *Russell Yuen as The Reader *Pat Morita as The Emperor of China *George Takei as First Ancestor Fa *June Foray as Grandmother Fa *Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li *Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou *Frank Welker as Cri-Kee Additional Voices *Brad Abrell *Tom Amdudsen *Greg Berg *David Cowgill *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Julianne Buescher *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Jackie Gonneau *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jason Harris *Anne Lockhart *Scott Menville *Mona Marshall *Rene Mujica *Jonathan Nicolas *Paul Pape *Grace Rolek *Rachel Lillis *Pepper Sweeney *Fred Tatasciore *Tara Strong *April Winchell - The Matchmaker Crew *Directed by Gary Trousdale and Todd Edwards *Produced by Cory Edwards and Todd Edwards *Executive Prdoucer Todd Edwards and Gary Trousdale *Screenplay by Todd Edwards *Music by John Debney Soundtrack The soundtrack contains songs from the film performed by various artists, as well as portions of the film's score composed by John Debney. It was released on March 4, 2011 by Walt Disney Records. #"Lesson Number One" – Lea Salonga and Chorus and Holly Gauthier Frankel #"It's the End of the World as We Know It" - R.E.M. #"Here Beside Me" – Hayley Westenra #"Here Beside Me (Instrumental)" Reception The movie was panned by film critics. According to Scott Gwin of CinemaBlend, "Sagwa Mulan II The Chinese Siamese Cat is a direct-to-DVD disgrace that takes everything excellent about its predecessor film, rips it to shreds, and uses it for rat cage lining." Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, gave the film a rating of 0% based on reviews from 5 critics, with an average score of 3.9/10. Category:2010s Movies Category:2011 films